vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yugi Muto
Yugi Muto and Dark Yugi= |-|Dark Yugi= |-|Atem= Summary Yugi Muto is the main protagonist of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series. The modern reincarnation of the ancient Pharaoh Atem, he completes the Millennium Puzzle and gains a second personality, Dark Yugi, that takes the place of Atem's sealed spirit. The two personalities must now work together to find the mystery of the other Millennium Items and the lost memories of Atem's past. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically. High 7-C with the Egyptian God Cards | 10-A physically. High 7-C with the Egyptian Gods. At least High 7-C with Horakhty Name: Yugi Muto, Dark Yugi | Atem Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: 16 (physically), 18 (DSOD), Over 3,000 (Dark Yugi's spirit) | 16 (consciously), About 3,000 Classification: Human, Ancient Spirit | Pharaoh Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence (It is claimed that completing the Millennium Puzzle alone requires high intelligence.), Multiple Personalities (Dark Yugi is considered a separate conscious in his mind). Sealing (Atem's and some of Zorc's soul was sealed inside the puzzle), Clairvoyance (Can show the wielder something they wish to find), Pocket Reality Manipulation (There exists a world of Atem's memories within the puzzle itself), and Illusion Creation (Anyone attempting to piece together the puzzle may be shown a horrifying illusion) with the Millennium Puzzle. Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Dark Yugi possesses these powers to play Shadow Games and cast Penalty Games to the loser, which can have an extremity of death by shock or a complete shutdown of the mind.), and Empathic Manipulation (Shadow Games reveal a person's true nature) with Shadow Games. | Sealing and Clairvoyance with the Millennium Pendant. Summoning of ka and the Egyptian Gods. Attack Potency: Average Human level '''physically. '''Large Town level with the Egyptian God Cards | Athlete level physically. Large Town level with the Egyptian Gods. At least Large Town level with Horakhty (One-shot Zorc) Speed: Normal Human | Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class physically. Large Town Class with Obelisk the Tormentor; Unknown for the other Egyptian Gods. | Athlete Class. Large Town Class with Obelisk the Tormentor; Unknown for the other Egyptian Gods. Unknown with Horakhty Durability: Athlete level (Has taken beatings from those physically stronger than him several times) | Athlete level Stamina: Varies (Yugi's Stamina is Average, but Dark Yugi's stamina is Superhuman. This is due to the experience Dark Yugi has in Shadow Games compared to his other self). | Superhuman (No matter the damage to his ba, he will keep fighting until his ba is depleted.) Range: Standard melee range. Likely Infinite with Clairvoyance. Unknown with Shadow Games and Penalty Games. Hundreds of meters with the Egyptian God Cards (All three had generated large storms) | Likely Infinite with Clairvoyance. Hundreds of meters with the Egyptian Gods (All three had generated large storms) Standard Equipment: Millennium Puzzle, the Egyptian God Cards | Millennium Pendant Intelligence: High (Solving the Millennium Puzzle alone takes high intelligence; is a tactical player in numerous types of games) | Tactical fighter and leader. Weaknesses: Dark Yugi cannot come out if Yugi is not wearing or does not have physical contact with the Millennium Puzzle (but can take it off once he has taken over). If Yugi's soul is erased or dies, Dark Yugi will no longer exist. | Atem cannot summon the Egyptian Gods or ka without the Millennium Pendant. If Atem runs out of ba, he will die. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shadow Games:' Shadow Games can be taken in the form of generally any game that can be created or made out of already existing games, such as tabletop RPGs. These Shadow Games have numerous levels of depth, Stage One merely reflecting costs and disadvantages to the player's physical body, and Stage Three prohibiting cheating and creating an instant loss if done. A Shadow Game can be established either in the beginning or the middle of the game itself. An offering or bet can be made on these Shadow Games, with the loser having whatever they've bet destroyed or given ownership to the winner. * Penalty Game: Can be issued when a participant in a Shadow Game loses. The Penalty Game can vary in severity depending on what was bet or what the winner decides to do. These are usually in the form of temporary illusions, mind manipulation, or in worse cases, death. ** Sensation of Death: A temporary illusion that causes one to be terrorized and have a feeling similar to dying. For those with weak hearts or easily afraid, this could potentially be lethal. ** Mind Crush: A permanent attack on the mind where it's figuratively split into several pieces. This is not lethal, but leaves the victim in a comatose state until their soul is capable of piecing back together their "broken heart". The point of this Penalty Game is to remove the evil in one's self. Key: Dark Yugi | Atem Note: Ba represents one's life force or life energy, while a ka represents one's spirit of a monster being controlled by another via their ba. Damage to a ka will also damage their ba, and if all of their ba (or life energy) is depleted, then they will die. If a ka is summoned through other means, it will not cause the summoner's death if it is killed. Note 2: This page covers the original manga incarnation of this character. If you are looking for the anime version of this character, check Yugi Muto (NAS) to avoid confusion. Others Notable Victories: John Kramer (Saw) John Kramer's Profile (John was in his prime. The shadow game was Jenga) Daniel J. D'Arby (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) D'Arby's Profile (The game played was Blackjack, Yugi's Egyptian God Cards were restricted, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:Kings Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Split Personalities Category:Sealing Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Duelist Category:Card Users Category:Konami Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Shueisha